


Olympus

by bluesanie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Aphrodite!Wooyoung, Apollo!Yeosang, Artemis!Yunho, Athena!Jongho, Dionysus!Mingi, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hades!San, Hera!Seonghwa, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, Zeus!Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesanie/pseuds/bluesanie
Summary: The greek Gods, all living peacefully and in harmony on the Olymp, which lives off of good emotions and love.Until all of that suddenly changes into war and despair. The Olymp throws the most powerful Gods out in order to protect itself.an au in which ateez as the greek Gods get sent to earth, seperately, and need to find each other to save the Olymp before it kills itself and with it, all Gods.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, a huge thanks to Yukino1612 for once again helping me plan out this big project!!  
> then i am sorry, some gods may be a little bit out of character but i'll try my best to describe everyone as good as i can!!  
> this story is inspired by @Ateezy18 on twitter and i did a lot of extra researches for this (i went to the library for the first time in four years for this...)  
> i really tried hard for this one, so i hope you'll enjoy reading this!!

The Olympus.

A place with a magical athmosphere, filled with love and peace. A place to see the best sunrises and sunsets. A place interfering with the earth but also the sky. A place which was created after the Titanomachy, the epic battle between the Olympians and the Titans and now lived off of good energy and love.

But most importantly, a place the Gods call their home.

They live in harmony, mostly minding their own business. They wouldn't call themselves a real family though, only interacting with each other if necessary.

Zeus, the king of the Gods, also often called _Hongjoong_ by the ones he was a little closer to, loved to observe the regularity the Olympus held. Loved how everyone lived happily altogether. The Olympus strengthened the bond between the Gods, needed them to spread peace intead of fighting each other.

If he was being honest, he felt quite proud of the fact that he himself was responsible for keeping the justice in his home upright. For being known to keep the balance between good and evil.

Speaking of evil - Hongjoong watched the retreating back of his brother Hades, also known by the name _San,_ stomping out of the Olympus' big hall, back into the world of his own. _The underworld._

Hongjoong sighed, for being the ruler of the underworld, for actually punishing the wicked souls, San seemed to become softer as the decades went by.

His visits to the Olympus became more and more frequent, always having something to discuss about with Hongjoong.

Even mature Athena started to whine about San bothering him. A funny thing to watch, actually.

"Zeus!"

Hongjoong turned around, trying to find the person who was calling his name and sighing once again seeing who was approaching him.

"Jongho, how many times do i have to remind you to call me _Hongjoong_ if it's just the two of us", standing in front of him was Athena, holding his shield with one hand.

"Sorry Hyung, i just meant to tell you that i've been sensing some trouble from... from below", Jongho warily looked into the direction Hades went just moments ago.

"Trouble? Are you sure? Hades is still down there, everything must be going perfectly fine then.", Despite his words, Hongjoong was growing increasingly concerned given the current situation with Hades.

"Are you implying that my instincts are deceiving me?", asked Jongho, the warrior's pride immediately hurt.

"I'm sorry to say that but even the God of war can't be right about everything. It's Hades' duty to rule over the underworld, if you feel bothered by it, talk to him and not me.", He gave the younger a stern look and turned around.

"Please excuse me now, Artemis told me that Hera wanted to see me.", with that he left Jongho behind, flustered.

Hongjoong made his way towards Hera, who was also going by the name _Seonghwa,_ while letting the concern about the underworld wander to the back of his mind.

Another fact Hongjoong loved about the Olympus was it's large white halls. All the gods loved spending their time there, taking a rest in the quieter parts of the halls or simply going about their day.

All the Gods Hongjoong passed gave him a polite nod, Artemis also smiling at him as always.

Artemis, who was technically called _Yunho_ by everyone, could mostly be found in the green quarters of the Olympus as he was the God of the forest.

Yunho was such a humble and kind-hearted soul, Hongjoong truly adored him.

Just as he spotted Seonghwa, the whole Olympus suddenly turned dark. The clouds outside were colored a threatening grey.

He locked eyes with Seonghwa, who looked just as confused as Hongjoong was.

Just as he wanted to ask who was messing around with the sky, the ground began to shake.

From the corner of his eye he could see Apollo trying to keep his harp from falling over and Aphrodite clinging onto Dionysus.

The ground shook once again, this time with much more force, making Apollo's efforts go to waste and sending all present to the ground.

In the distance Hongjoong suddenly noticed big creatures climbing out of a seemingly massive whole in the earth, and making their way towards the Olympus.

Hongjoong struggled to stand up, trying to grab anything in reach in order to keep himself upright - which happened to be a little olive tree, representing the gift from Athena to Athens.

Once he could make out the source of the sudden earthquake, loud thunders could be heard in the distance and Hongjoong's blood boiling from anger.

_Titans._

Hongjoong internally groaned, Jongho _was_ right after all. Apparentely the underworld _was_ making trouble.

The Olympus was a mess once the Titans were close enough to destroy a few of the pillars.

Big drak creatures with glowing red eyes, steping almost blindly into to halls of the Olympus and smashing everything in reach.

The Gods tried everything in their power to try and keep the Titans outside. Dionysus, Athena and Artemis going as far as to aim at them. To their disappointment, with little success.

Hera stood on the bridge, trying to observe the disaster happening in the usually so peaceful place.

He saw Zeus coming up behind Athena, pointing at something behind the giant Titans.

Seonghwa squinted at the two of them, then to the person Zeus was pointing at.

He was perplexed to see Hades running towards the bridge, a look of utter shock painted across his face.

"Hwa! What is happening?!", Seonghwa turned around, greeted by the sight of Apollo and Aphrodite stumbling towards him just as once again a rumble errupted from underneath.

"I honestly don't know. Zeus seems to be clueless as well.", he sighed, once again watching his spouse sending flashes of electricity towards one of the bigger invaders.

"Are those Titans? Titans that are supposed to be locked away?", asked Apollo, alias Yeosang.

"I really don't know. But I assume Hades does.", Seonghwa voiced his thoughts when he saw said God reaching the final steps of the stairs leading to the bridge.

Apollo and Aphrodite seemed to notice the aproaching God as well, as Aphrodite proceeded to yell at him.

"Hades, what happened?!"

"Wooyoung-ah, let me-"

"Don't you dare 'Wooyoung-ah' me! I'm serious! What are those things doing here?", Wooyoung was fuming at this point. Angry, but also massively concerned for his home.

"Just let me talk, _please_ ", he sounded so out of breath and Seonghwa couldn't remember when Hades, _the ruler of the underworld,_ had last used such a desperate voice.

Something must have went greatly wrong down there.

"Listen, when- when i got back after talking to Zeus, they were- they already-", the ground they were standing on suddenly started to vibrate, causing Hades to fall over onto Wooyoung.

Seonghwa, Yeosang and Wooyoung looked at each other, not sure what was happening until the solid ground underneath their feet was suddenly gone.

Seonghwa felt himself falling, seeing some parts of the bridge crumbling down onto the ground as well.

Wooyoung let out a scream, holding onto San who was still on top of him. San gripped tightly onto him, curling in on himself in order to shield Wooyoung from the impact.

This was wrong.

This was so wrong. The Olympus wasn't supposed to be treated like that.

It wasn't supposed to be broken like that.

None of this was supposed to happen.

When Artemis heard a crack from behind him, he didn't think anything about. He was focused on only protecting the Olympus from getting destroyed further.

But suddenly, there was a crash and a startled, high-pitched yell.

Right off the bat he could tell something was seriously wrong.

He turned around, froze, his eyes wide.

The fighting halted for a moment as everyone was witnessing the bridge collapse a few meters away.

He could make out three- no, four figures in the midst of those parts. Hera, Hades and Aphrodite, together with his brother Apollo.

His beloved brother. Falling. and there was nothing he could do about it.

He immediately dashed forward as Yeosang hit the ground, hoping Dionysus - or Mingi - had his back covered.

He kept his eyes trained on Yeosang, even as another rumble shook the whole ground and sending Yunho stumbling forward.

Once he reached his brother, he immediately rushed to his side to help him move some parts of the bridge off of him.

"Yunho, w-what just happened? The bridge isn't supposed to collapse just like that..", asked Yeosang, a little bit disoriented.

Yunho just shrugged, looking around to see Aphrodite laying on top of Hades and a few feet he could make out Hera, laying on the ground with a pained expression.

"The Titans must have hit the bridge with something. But the Olympus should be stable enough to endure such a fight. Also-", Yunho gestured towards Hera, who seemed to be in quite a lot of pain. "-i don't think it is normal for Seonghwa to feel pain like that."

Yeosang turned around with a hiss, his expression immediately turning suspicious.

"Yunho, i don't think this fight is for us to win. Something is wrong with the Olympus."

He was confused. Sure, something seemed off but not winning this fight seemed ridiculous.

They were Gods, after all.

Just as he wanted to ask if he had lost his mind, he was interrupted by Zeus franatic voice.

"Get out, now! We need to-"

The ground started to quiver more violently this time.

Panic began to settle in his guts and he grabbed Yeosang's hand as he felt something push from beneath them.

The pushing became more intense and soon after, the only thing he could hear and feel was the constant beating of his own heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @Ateezy18 on twt!  
> thank you so much for reading! i hope you have a nice day/night!!
> 
> see me procastinating and crying over ateez on twitter @bluesanie :,)


End file.
